Simfoni Hitam
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook) & HopeKook (Hoseok X Jungkook) -Di hatiku terukir namamu - Cinta rindu beradu satu - Namun s'lalu aku bertanya - Adakah aku di hatimu?


**Simfoni Hitam**

 **Title:** **Simfoni Hitam**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook) & HopeKook (Hoseok X Jungkook) Di hatiku terukir namamu | Cinta rindu beradu satu | Namun s'lalu aku bertanya | Adakah aku di hatimu?

 _ **Simfoni Hitam**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kulukiskan cita bersama**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Namun s'lalu aku bertanya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Adakah aku di mimpimu**_ _ **  
**_

"Tae-hyung" gumam seorang namja bersurai hitam sembari mengelus pelan wajah namja tampan yang terbaring disampingnya.

Jeon Jungkook -nama namja bersurai hitam- terus mengelus pelan wajah Kim Taehyung yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung"

Kristal bening perlahan membasahi pipi chubby namja bermarga Jeon itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, takut namja yang tertidur disampingnya terbangun dan melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok melirik dongsaeng kesayangannya yang hanya menatap jendela, tak tertarik sama sekali dengan es krim mint yang tersaji didepannya.

"Jungkookie"

Jeon Jungkook tak bergeming. Pemandangan kenderaan yang tak pernah berhenti melintasi jalanan lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Tidak ada perkembangan?" Hoseok tidak menyerah untuk mencuri perhatian namja didepannya.

Kali ini berhasil, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana hyung. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Dia seperti menolakku namun dia tidak membiarkan aku pergi"

Hoseok hanya terdiam, membiarkan Jungkook menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Melanjutkan penantianku selama dua tahun ini atau berhenti saja. Aku bingung, hyung" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak surai lebat dongsaengnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku bantu?"

Jungkook menggeleng keras. "Jangan, hyung"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau ingin menunggunya?"

Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

 _ **T'lah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **T'lah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**_ _ **  
**_

Malam ini –seperti biasanya- Taehyung meminta untuk tidur bersama Jungkook. Namja bermarga Kim itu menatap heran Jungkook yang sedaritadi hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menunduk.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Hei, ada apa, Kookie?" lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah dongsaeng tunggal dalam grupnya itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyanya yang dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya… kita ini apa?"

Taehyung terdiam. Berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan namun otaknya tidak dapat memproses apapun.

Melihat Taehyung yang bingung di depannya, Jungkook kembali bersuara.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan hyung tau itu sejak lama. Aku menunggumu sampai sekarang, namun kupikir aku harus berhenti-"

"Jangan berhenti"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sampai kapan aku akan menunggu hyung yang tak jelas bagaimana perasaannya padaku? Hyung tidak suka melihatku dengan orang lain namun hyung tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"…"

"Simfoni ini berwarna hitam"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Merah muda telah lama menjadi merah tua, lalu meranggas menjadi hitam"

 _ **Bila saja kau di sisiku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Kan ku beri kau segalanya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Namun tak henti aku bertanya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Adakah aku di rindumu**_ _ **  
**_

"Hyung satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai. Aku benar-benar menyukai apapun tentangmu. Pehatianmu, solusimu ketika aku menceritakan masalahku, laranganmu, suaramu, semuanya. Tidak bisakah hyung menjadi milikku?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Kookie"

Jungkook menghembuskan napas frustasinya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Perasaanmu terhadapku itu apa?"

"Aku hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng. A-aku belum bisa menyukai siapapun"

"Lalu aku harus apa agar bisa memiliki hatimu?"

"Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun. Ini salahku. Salahku yang tidak bisa membuka hatiku padamu"

Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan mencoba melupakan hyung. Tapi tetaplah menganggapku dongsaeng. Aku akan menyayangimu sebagai seorang hyung" Jungkook tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci.

Taehyung mengusap pelan surai Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Tak apa. Kuharap hyung menemukan orang yang bisa membuat hyung membuka hati nanti"

 _ **T'lah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**_

.

.

.

 _ **Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dengar simfoniku Simfoni hanya untukmu...**_ _ **  
**_

 _Dua tahun kemudian_

Jeon Jungkook menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan sendu.

"Hei! Taetae, jangan jahil begitu!" pekikan Min Yoongi terdengar ketika Kim Taehyung dengan jahilnya mengecup pipi kanannya.

Wajahnya yang putih pucat seketika berubah menjadi merah, mendapatkan godaan dari Namjoon, Jimin dan Seokjin yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Namun lain dengan Hoseok. Namja bermarga Jung itu mendekati Jungkook dan merangkulnya, sambil bergumam.

"Ayo kita makan es krim"

.

.

.

Kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Jung Hoseok melirik Jungkook yang hanya menatap jendela, tak tertarik sama sekali dengan es krim mint yang tersaji didepannya.

Namun kali ini Jeon Jungkook bergeming. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hyung paling ceria dalam grupnya.

"Sudah berapa persen?"

"60 persen" Jungkook menjawab setelah terdiam sejenak.

"40 persen lagi?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuatmu melupakannya?"

"Belum, hyung"

Suasana hening. Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, sebelum Hoseok membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau coba denganku?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Tidak mau? Siapa tahu kau bisa melupakannya ketika bersamaku"

Jungkook hanya menatap Hoseok tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah. Buat aku melupakannya, hyung"

 _Cinta tak selamanya sendu karena simfoni tak selamanya hitam. Jadi, percayalah dunia ini masih indah walau hatimu pernah hancur lebur karena cinta._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Lirik lagu yang muncul ditengah-tengah itu **'Simfoni Hitam'** milik **Sherina.**

Seseorang yang nyaranin denger lagu itu dan seketika malah jadi FF(?) tentang orang yang sama dengan ditambah sedikit bumbu(?)

Seperti biasa, ide didapat dari main Roleplayer.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
